Innocence of Youth
by Princess Luna
Summary: This is a really cute and short story. It's about Serena and Darien...
1. Default Chapter

Innocence of Youth

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note from author: Hi you guys!! Hope you like the story! It's really simple and short i just thought it was really cute!! Please review it I want to know what you think about it! And if you hate it.. go ahead and put it!

Notes: This is a story about Serena and Darien, when Serena is 16. It's written after the song 'I am Sixteen going on Seventeen' from the Sound of Music the girls only version. Enjoy ^_^.

_I am sixteen going on seventeen I know that I'm naïve. Fellow's I meet me tell me I'm sweet and willingly I'll believe._

Serena walked around at her new school. She was having the worst day… she just walked into her new school and she tripped and fell down in front of everyone! She walked around, not as a 16 year old, but like a scared child. Then she started to relax, a lot of guys noticed her and she blushed everytime a guy flirted with her. 

_ I am sixteen going on seventeen innocent as a rose. Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those?_

She went to the first party and saw everyone! She had now made friends and was enjoying herself. She was the most popular girl known for her beauty and mystery. She was indeed very beautiful, her blonde hair streaming behind her. The mystery… well she didn't seem to be interested in anyone. She was innocent, purely innocent. 

At the party one guy stared at her the whole night, she stared back. Finally, around 11 he walked over and asked her to dance. She went red in the face and said Yes, giggling a little. They danced the night away together and when he dropped her off at home he was sure to give her a little piece of paper. What did it say? Simply: Darien 555-1972.

_Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my ken! I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do!_

She was nervous… she wanted to call him, but didn't want to make a fool of herself either. Finally, with the support of her friends, she decided to call him. She picked up the phone and dialed the number, there was a ringing on the other end. Then someone picked up… it was him! Oh she panicked! 

Then she went into the other room and started talking to him. They were a perfect match! At the end of the phone call Darien told her to meet him at her front door at 7 this Friday Night, she told him, 'Alright… but I'm a little scared.' He only laughed and then they said their goodbyes.

_You are seventeen going on eighteen I'll depend on you!_

They had the best time, and soon started going out. They were the cutest couple in school. Serena always knew she had a shoulder to lean on… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End! Did ya like it? It was just something simple I had to write!  
Please be a sweetie and review!


	2. Default Chapter

Innocence of Youth  
  
Serena marched up the steps of her new school.. She smiled at everyone. She knew today would be great. She finally gets across the steps when. She trips! Everyone stares at her. she blushed and ran through the halls.   
  
When finally she found the Women's restroom she went inside, locked herself in a stall and sat down. She buried her face in her hands and thought about the days, weeks, years before. Why had her parents made her come to this place? She used to be so popular, she was so happy. But NO! She had to come here. to the big city. New York City, Wow.. who cares?  
  
~*~*~*~2nd Period ~*~*~*~  
  
Serena sat in the back of the classroom hiding behind her huge history book. The only thing to make this day worse was for the teacher to call on her. The teacher, Mr. Smildeon, walked up and down the aisles of the desks. The students cowered underneath him. the new freshman class had just finished hearing about the terrors Mr. Smildeon put on new students.   
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Smildeon walked to the front of the room, and looked at the terrified students, he smiled.  
  
`Who would like to read from the lesson first?' He asked. No one dared to volunteer. `Well then. Serena why don't you read first?' He asked while looking at the blonde sitting in the back row.  
`M-me? Really?'  
`Yes you!' Mr. Smildeon said smirking.  
`Alright. in 1903.' and it went on like that, she read page after page for the next thirty minutes.   
  
The seconds ticked by, and yet no one told her to stop. She peeked over the edge of her book and finally saw that class was over. She sighed with relief and went out into the hall. There she met someone.  
  
`Hey you did great in there. I wouldn't have been able to do that.' The girl said with a kind face. Then she reached out and shook hands with Serena, `Hi I'm Kate. It's Serena right?'  
`Yeah.' Serena said nervously.  
`Aww.. I know how its like. You're new here aren't you?'  
`Yeah.'  
`Well don't worry I'll introduce you to everyone.' Kate said and dragged Serena away.  
  
Serena soon realized that Kate was very popular. Soon Serena was friends with everyone in the school.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~  
  
Serena walked into the school the next day. Her confidence was restored. Yesterday hadn't been so bad after all.   
  
She was wearing a new outfit her mother had finally let her buy. Serena had begged her mother for a half-hour yesterday at the mall. All the guys said hello to this new hottie that happened upon them.  
  
`Hi Guys.' Serena responded blushing.  
`Oooo! Serena you're so lucky!' Kate whispered to Serena.  
`What do you mean Kate?' Serena said curiously but still trying to keep a straight face.  
`Look who's checking you out. that's Darien. The hottest guy in the school!'  
`Really? Do you think he's checking me out. No he's looking at you.'  
`No way! Serena he's totally into you.'  
  
Serena went even redder and ran away with Kate to first period. They giggled and gossiped whenever the teacher turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~*~  
  
`Hey Serena! There's a party this weekend? Are you coming?' Kate asked.  
`Yeah! Wouldn't miss it!'  
`Cool. Because I heard Darien's going to be there! That'll be you perfect chance..'  
  
~*~*~*~ Party ~*~*~*~  
  
Serena walked into the party with Kate. She sat on the couch and talked with Kate and her new friends. It seemed that every single guy wanted to dance with her, but Serena only giggled and refused the invitation.  
  
`Are you crazy Serena?' Jessica asked (Jessica is Serena's friend.)  
`No. I don't feel like dancing that's all.' She replied.  
  
Serena didn't know but sitting across the room Darien was staring at her. His eyes stared at this new blonde. Is she to good to be true? He kept asking himself this question.  
  
`Yo, dude are you alright?' asked one of Darien's friends. They laughed when Darien came back down to earth.  
`Yeah I'm fine.' He said.  
`If you like her so much just ask her to dance.'  
`What? I don't like her.' Said, a little fidgety  
`Sure.'  
  
Then that whole night both the lovebirds shared the same routine. Darien stared, Serena refused. At eleven o' clock it all changed.  
  
`Hey, Serena, do you want to dance?' Darien said casually to Serena in front of everyone. This caused a lot of {oo's} around the room.  
`Umm.. sure.' Serena said.  
  
They danced the night away.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next Weekend ~*~*~*~  
  
Darien and Serena's gang got together the next Saturday. They all sat around in a dance club. Serena had just had her first date with Darien the night before.  
  
`So are you two officially going out now?' Kate asked Serena.  
`Umm.' Serena blushed and looked at Darien for help.   
`Yes.' Darien said finishing Serena's sentence.  
`OOOO..' everyone said teasing.  
`So you guys like each other?' Kate asked.  
`What do you think?' Serena said.. then turned to Darien and whispered, `What should we do?'  
`Let's escape.'  
`How?'  
`Like this.' Darien said and then put his arm around Serena (everyone started teasing them) then he took her in his arms and sprinted to the other end of the club and out the door. Once they were in the parking lot he set Serena down, `I think we did it.' Darien said gasping for breath.  
`So do I.' Serena said. As she did she leaned in and kissed him.  
  



End file.
